dragons_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon King
This is the game's "secret" boss. It is the Demon King that you prevented from being completely revived in Path B of the Forgotten Sanctuary. You fight him at full power on floor 9-1 of the Labyrinth of Chaos. Within the game's story, he is responsible for giving the Dragon's Crown the power to control dragons in exchange for Wallace's soul until the player recovers the stone tablet contract and gives it back to Wallace, who destroys it. The Demon King's real name is Majino-Gusna-Idra-Shin. Techniques Tornado - A giant tornado forms in place and shoots bolts of lightning around it. Water Jet '''- Shoots out a blast of water and knocks you away. '''Ice Prison - Multiple impassable pillars of ice protrude from the ground. Petrification - Three red circles appear one after another, Petrifying anyone who doesn't look away. Horn Attack - The Demon King shakes his head and attacks with his horns. 'Gravity '- A black hole appears on the ground, sucking you into the middle and knocking you down. 'Draining Circle '- A black circle forms on the ground that will drain your HP and slightly heal the Demon King when you stay inside of it. 'Fire Bolt '- The Demon King shoots out bolts of fire that rain from the sky. These can be destroyed. 'Spark '- The Demon King shoots out sparks of lightning that rain from the sky. These can be destroyed. 'Cloud Kill '- The Demon King shoots out 3 different types of magic that rain from the sky. Poison, Lightning, and neutral magic. 'Eruption '- A fire forms in a large red circle that damages you if you touch it, and erupts into a massive explosion after a short while. 'Ice Beam '- The Demon King fires an ice beam in a line or circle that shoots up bolts of ice. These ice bolts do not come back down. Strategy Stack as much +/- % Damage and +/- % Damage to/from Demonic enemies as you can. Immunity to Petrification is HIGHLY recommended due to his triple gaze attack that comes from random locations on the screen. While it is possible to evade these attacks, having immunity will let you focus on dealing damage. Note that you just need to turn your back against the eyes of Medusa and then you wont be petrificated. He has attacks of all elements at his disposal. His ice attack hits hard, his lightning attack stuns, and his fire attack covers a large area. Occasionally he will spawn a purple circle on the ground which drains your health incrementally, with each tick being transferred to him as 2500 HP. Work hard to keep yourself and your allies alive, reviving when necessary. Having a large amount of money will be very helpful as it is likely that you and your party members will die multiple times. Find other players to help you as NPC's will die very quickly. Trivia The Demon King's name for the boss battle is actually DemonLord. The Demon King has the same musical theme that the Ancient Dragon has. He also appears to be stronger than it. The Demon King's vocals in the game's English version are the same vocals in the Japanese version. Navigation Category:Demonic Category:Bosses